


The Panda and the Ox

by Tigerscholar86



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerscholar86/pseuds/Tigerscholar86
Summary: Five years have passed since Kai was defeated and Po had mastered chi.  Po's birth father Li Shan and his rambunctious cousins Dim and Sum along with the other pandas have relocated to the Valley of Peace to live with Po, Mr. Ping, Shifu, the Furious Five and the rest of the villagers.  Masters Ferocious Croc and Storming Ox have also moved there having left Gongmen City in the hands of its capable people.  During that time, everyone in the Valley of Peace have grown closer together especially Po and Storming Ox.  Unbeknownst to Po, Storming Ox has developed secret intimate feelings for him and has no way to express them.  Can their friends intervene on their behalf? Or will it be left to the hands of fate?





	The Panda and the Ox

**Author's Note:**

> Credit and the characters belong to the team at Dreamworks who created the Kung Fu Panda movies.

Today was a laid-back day for Po and the Furious Five.  Shifu was busy meditating under the sacred 🍑 🌳 of Heavenly Wisdom, Tigress, Monkey and Crane were with Mr. Ping at his 🍜 shop while Li Shan was learning acupuncture techniques from Mantis and Viper.  As for Po, he and Peng were engaged in a friendly sparring match with Po sneaking in the occasional tickle barrage towards Peng's midriff causing him to laugh like a hyena unaware that he was watched by someone from the bushes.  "Hey come on Po fight fair, that tickles," exclaimed Peng.

"Come on Peng, you know you love our little sparring matches," replied Po.  "Until they're turned into tickle fights at my expense," stated Peng.  "Why do you always do that knowing how ticklish I am?" "Maybe it's because you're an easy target, counting the number of times you went after my belly due to the fact you had me rolling with laughter having almost wet my pants," countered Po.  "And you know I hate having to feel if I'm wet or dry."  "You know how it goes Po, anytime we spar it results in a back and forth tickle fight between us with the risk of one of us wetting his pants," said Peng.  "No arguing there Peng," replied Po. 

"But for some crazy reason, I can't help but feel like we're being watched by someone from the shadows," said Po.  Peng inquires, "Why do you say that?"  Po states, "I say that because I'm getting this real weird chill going up my spine big time."  "That and I caught a glimpse of a set of horns sticking out of the bushes."  "Anyone you might know Po?" Asked Peng.  Po replied, "Surprisingly yes, in fact think I know who's been watching our sparing match the whole."  "It's none other than the wildcard with the tactical brilliance...Master Storming Ox!!!!!!!" Having been discovered by Po and Peng, Storming Ox comes out of the bushes and says, "Hey, No fair."  "How'd you even know I was there?" Peng laughed while Po replied, "Your horns were a dead giveaway."

 "I was afraid someone would notice my horns sticking out of the bushes," said Storming Ox.  "You really are the most unorthodox warrior I've ever met, of course it's because of that I have to confess something to you."  "What is it Ox?" Asked Po.  "What's on your tactical mind that you feel you need to confess to me?" Feeling as if there's no going back, Storming Ox went figuratively speaking for the kill.  "Ever since the day we met in Gongmen City Jail and you tried to break me and Ferocious Croc out, I thought maybe you were in over your head trying to keep something that was doomed to perish but then afterwards you went toe to toe with Tigress because you wanted to know who your parents were and who you were."  "After your near-death experience, you defeated Lord Shen and saved China along with the Chinese Martial Arts."  "That showed me that there's a side of you that's rarely seen by anyone."

"Later, when I heard you encountered your birth father at the noodle shop, traveled to the secret village where your birth father lived and defeated the power-mad Kai having mastered chi by accepting all of who you were with everyone's help; it was then that I knew I found someone that I could love."  "What I'm trying to say is there's no easy way for me to say what I feel about you on the inside but I have to say it now."  "Po Lotus Shan Ping, I love you; with all my heart and soul, I love you." 

Po was completely dumbfounded by Storming Ox declaring his love for him, Po wanted to declare his love for Storming Ox but couldn't find the words because he was still dumbfounded.  Peng intervened on Po's behalf, "Are you sure you're in love with Po?" "Despite the fact that Po's totally gullible, no offense, he's got a heart of gold and I don't want his heart broken by someone who feels the meed to tug at his heartstrings."  Storming Ox said to Peng, "Don't worry kid, I have no intentions on toying with his heart, I just told you that I love him."  "So what say you Po, will you be my boyfriend please?" Po looked at Storming Ox's beautiful eyes and felt his heart flutter like crazy and could tell that he was serious.  Po decided to make his day and say, "Storming Ox, I'd be honored."  Storming Ox was giddy with glee as he ran towards his new boyfriend to kiss him. 

Peng was filled with pride knowing that his big buddy finally had a boyfriend until a thought broke his moment of bliss, "Now that it's official, how are the others gonna take it?" "I hope you have a plan Po because you know Shifu will throw the Shaolin Onyx rules at ya dude."  Po replied with glee after tongue kissing his new beau, "Relax little buddy, I've been reading over the Onyx rules and I think that I may have found a loophole rule; one I plan to catch Shifu off guard with."  "Anyways, let's head down to the noodle shop, Tigress and the others will probably be grabbing lunch there; especially Shifu."

With everything said and done, Peng, Po and his new boyfriend Storming Ox head down to Mr. Ping's noodle shop determined to tell everyone there the good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed reading this chapter. The next chapter will focus on everyone's feelings and their hopes that Po and Storming Ox find true happiness. Please leave kudos and comments on this chapter below. Thanks.


End file.
